One More Day With You
by Flygon Master
Summary: A Traitor of clay, A Friend turned to Stone, A Heroine of Earth, Never again left alone... Terra finds herself alive and once again a part of the Titans; will she be able to make things work this time and maybe even find a little love along the way? Pairing: Terra X Raven
1. Terra's Back

"You cannot hope to defeat pure evil."

"Actually I'm not such a nice guy myself…"

*GASP*

_The sun's rays warm me to my core as a light breeze rippled over my body; I find myself staring up at a bright blue cloudless sky and I wonder… How am I alive?_

* * *

**A Traitor of clay, A Friend turned to Stone, A Heroine of Earth, Never again left alone.**

* * *

"Well Terra, welcome back to the Titans."

_My mind is still unable to comprehend what is going on; I just died. I just sacrificed my pitiful, treacherous life to destroy Slade and bring an end to the suffering I've caused my friends; I died as the ultimate form of saying sorry. But as I closed my eyes to accept my fate, as I felt death creep onto my heart and crawl over my skin there was a voice…_

"**You are not allowed to die; I refuse to lose any of my friends."**

_When I opened my eyes I was lying in some of the softest dirt I've ever felt, staring up at a beautiful sky, and feeling oh so very alive. I couldn't find it in myself to move just yet; my mind was just so jumbled and confused at what had just happened to me, besides the ground was just so comfortable…but I couldn't really stay here forever and I was just so hungry for some reason._

_I'm not sure how she found me so quickly, maybe she was doing a patrol or something, but right as I found the strength to get up and go search for food Starfire landed beside me; she babbled on about something or other, sadly I was still quite disoriented so I couldn't really follow the bubbly alien. She did hug me extra hard though so I don't think she's still mad about the whole betrayal thing…_

_In fact none of them are which is weird… I was taken back to Titan tower and after a lot of cheering and crazy stuff, most of which was lost on my half dazed self, they all calmed down and talked to me. I learned, as I ate the food they so graciously offered, what had happened in the past few months since I 'died' and apparently dying for your friends is enough to warrant another chance so here I am living with these guys once again as a Titan._

_It's been a few days since they brought me back to the tower after my revival and Robin just now handed me a communicator… Oh crap, Robin is looking at me oddly… Is that pity in his eyes? Is he feeling pain for me?_

"Um are you absolutely sure…" _I tried, for like the thirtieth time, to voice that I was a horrible person who didn't deserve kindness or friendship; I deserved pain and punishment, but they wouldn't hear it and I doubt they ever will._

"Of course Terra you are one of us and always have been." _His smile was a killer I gotta say; Starfire, Cyborg, Beast-Boy, and…Raven all nodded and jumped and all the other things they do to show their agreement._

_They are still your friends… Even after all that you have done to them. That look in Robin's eyes; all of their eyes… It's because you've been so gloomy since you've been back! Calm your tits Terra this is it; you have one last chance to do this having friends thing right so don't blow it, just be yourself and everything will work out!_

"Well okay then! However, if we are to celebrate we are going to need a butt ton of pizza and video games!" _And just like that I was back and once more part of the family…_

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well hello everybody; I have jumped into yet another Fandom and this time I get to write about two of my favorite characters! I'm a sucker for fluff as well as angst so it would be wise to expect both; I wanted to write a romance story with a straight couple for a change so I'm not sure if this will blossom as a love fiction or just stay buddy-buddy, but we will just have to see!**

**In case you didn't realize the story starts at the moment Slade destroys the sealed door that held back his humanity; in doing so he also freed Terra from her prison of Earth, or that is how it happened in this story.**


	2. Girl Time

**Author's Note: So it has been quite some time since I've actually watched the show; I'll try to keep everything as cannon as possible, but I do reserve the right to use my artistic leeway if need be!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

"Match over; the winner is: The Earth Goddess!" A loud computerized voice boomed out of the TV as the word winner flashed multiple bright and cheerful colors behind the second player's avatar, while the first player's avatar slumped in the corner of the screen crying with the gloomy word loser above his head.

"Yes; I won~!" Terra shouted happily, fist pumping in victory, before jumping off the couch to do a victory dance.

"Whatever, you only won because of Cyborg's custom car!" Beast-Boy huffed, angry he just lost at one of his favorite video games to somebody who had never even played before and a girl somebody on top of that.

"Now, now BB you never gave any stipulations so you can't take away from Terra's victory; Hi five for wiping the floor with him!" Cyborg cheered as he threw his hand up, which was immediately smacked by the still dancing Terra.

"And why were you telling her about all the side roads? I think I should call that cheating!" Beast-Boy complained further, trying in any way he could to save his wounded dignity.

"Now listen here you…" Cyborg was just about to lecture his smaller friend in the ways of being a good loser, even though he was just as bad of a poor sport when he lost, but it was at that moment that Robin walked into the room.

"Terra; I hate to interrupt, but do you think you could spare me a little of your time?" Robin asked, a grin appearing on his face as his eyes caught sight of the TV screen; his grin only got bigger when he saw that Beast-Boy was the one scowling. "Seems like I'd be pulling you away from a winning streak huh?" The boy wonder laughed as Cyborg and Terra began their happy dance again, having stopped when he came into the room.

"Yeah I can spare some time; I did just finish whoopin' some ass!" Terra said laughingly as she passed the controller off to Cyborg.

"Now it's on!" Beast-Boy said happily; ready to take his revenge on the half human teen for helping out his previous opponent.

"You think you can win?" Cyborg replied with a cocky and arrogant smile that only seemed to fire Beast-Boy up even more, it was within mere seconds of Cyborg taking possession of the controller that the two started a new race against one another.

Terra couldn't help but chuckle at the way the two were acting; frankly she had missed their antics, almost more than anything else… Well there were a couple things she missed more, but those things couldn't really compare to noise boys.

Pushing those thoughts aside Terra wondered what Robin wanted her for; it had been four days since she had been officially crowned a Titan, although it didn't seem like it since there was virtually no crime due to the villains taking a 'we-survived-the-end-of-the-world-holiday' or something, but this was the first time he had pulled her off to the side by herself.

On the second night of her being a Titan Starfire insisted on them having a movie night with Raven, which ended before it began thanks to her and Starfire blowing up the microwave trying to make popcorn. Robin scolded them both then, although Starfire more-so since it was mostly her fault, but Terra didn't remember doing anything particularly 'bad' as of late…

"Okay so I remember how much trouble you had controlling your powers before, so I thought that starting today me and you could have one on one training sessions every day or so to help you learn to better control and understand your powers." Robin said in his professional tone as he turned to face the slightly shorter girl once they entered the training sector; although a smile crept onto his face once he saw that he had startled said girl out of her daydreams.

"Oh, yeah okay cool!" Terra said and she rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment at being caught with her head in the clouds, a light blush painting her cheeks.

"You thought you were in trouble for something huh?" Robin asked with a laugh at Terra's jaw dropping and her near incomprehensible defense of her thought process. "Relax I didn't call you here to scold you or anything; I just want to make sure everyone on the team is at their very best." The boy wonder said this with an air of pride for his team as he handed her a small cardboard box.

The blonde didn't vocally question the gift, although she did raise an eyebrow, only opening it to find a pair of her old goggles inside. "Okay Robin you're the boss; I hope this will help, because I really don't want to screw up again…" Terra said sadly, a wistful look in her eyes as she stared at the accessory in her hands before tossing it into the nearby trash can.

Robin smiled slightly at the display of remorse for her previous self and actions; only reaffirming in his mind that she was finally on their side and for good this time.

"Okay this is going to be a simple exercise to check your reaction time." Robin said as he motioned for her to walk down into the training pit. "I will send the flying stun bots to try and well stun you; all you have to do is destroy them." The black haired boy looked up from his command console and, once he received a nod from the girl, began the test.

Small white and blue disc shaped robots began making their way towards Terra and it was obvious to the girl who had designed them. Taking out the first thirty or so had been no challenge at all, but as the number of defeated robots climbed so did their intelligence.

By the seventieth robot Terra was forced to implement a strategy since simply turning and shooting didn't work anymore. It was by the time that she got into the two-hundreds that things started to go downhill fast; Terra had been using too much of her powers and far too soon after the strain of being reanimated…

"Why do you still challenge me? I will destroy you all!" Terra roared as she started using far less restrain and much larger rocks and chunks of earth to crush the robots; her movements were also starting to lack the skill and grace she had been displaying early, now her movements looked almost feral or untamed.

Her eyes shone with a near blinding yellow as her powers continued slipping through her fingers at unregulated paces, causing fissures and earthquakes to appear in the training room as well as the destruction of much more than just the robots.

"Terra calm down, it's okay I stopped the test!" Robin shouted as he tried to fight his way through the sandstorm the blonde had just created. Terra's eyes began glowing a much deeper yellow, almost orange as she held her head, screaming in agony, as she utterly lost it.

Titan Tower would have surely sunk into the sea due to a massive rip in the Earth's surface, if Terra had not been enveloped in a large black orb right when all her power exploded from her body at once.

"Robin…" Raven nearly hissed as she floated over and caught the now unconscious girl in her arms after releasing her from the orb.

"Raven thank god, look I had no idea that…" Robin tried to defend himself, but the icy glare he received from the hooded girl stopped him in his tracks.

"If she needs to learn control then she will learn it from me; you will stay away from her until she has mastered her powers." Raven said in her cold and monotonic voice as she hovered out of the room holding the unconscious blonde in her arms.

Robin shivered, rubbing his arms to help get circulation back into his body; he never wanted to go through something like that ever again…

* * *

"Starfire…?" Terra asked groggily as she sat up in the bed, trying to get her eyes to adjust to the darkness of the room. "Where are we…?"

"We are in friend Raven's room, when I saw her carrying you down the hall after you collapsed I had to come along and watch over you as well." Starfire said happily, glad that Terra had finally woken up; the darkness and silence in the room had started to gnaw at her always sunny outlook on things.

"I collapsed?" Terra asked in confusion; her mind still foggy from the major exertion of her powers.

"Yes; Robin pushed you too far too soon and I had to step in or you would have destroyed the tower and who knows what else." Raven said in her normal emotionless tone, not meaning to upset the other girl, but doing so anyway.

"I'm really sorry for causing you so much trouble Raven…" Terra muttered sadly and for the first time since her reanimation she felt tears bite at her eyes.

Starfire was obviously fidgeting about; she wanted to say something, anything that would appease the situation, but she couldn't find the words to use. Raven on the other hand was completely thrown by the spunky girl's sudden shift in personality; it seemed Terra felt she was truly being a burden on the dark girl.

"No trouble was caused; although you will be doing your 'training' with me from now on so that I may better keep my eye on you." Raven said this with a bit more emotion and even a small smile so to appease the blonde's emotions.

"Okay then…yeah sounds good!" Terra said with a big cheesy grin; Raven could sense that the blonde was still unsure of many things, but Starfire took this as a sign of them being back to normal or as normal as the group of super teens could be.

"Wonderful, but that will be for tomorrow since we have plans for the rest of today!" Starfire cheered as she flew over to Ravens closet and began to rummage about inside of it; this action and her previous statement jumbled any coherent thought in Ravens mind and by the time she regained control of herself Starfire had already picked out an outfit for her to wear.

"Starfire, when did we agree on anything?" Raven asked calmly, trying to keep the anger of her person space being violated under control.

"When we were waiting for friend Terra to wake up and you were meditating I asked if you would like to go to the mall of shopping, the three of us, when friend Terra woke up; I said that if you didn't answer then I would take it as a yes and you did not answer!" Starfire explained gleefully as she floated closer to where the other two sat.

"Ah, but you didn't ask Terra so there is no way we could go…" Raven said pointedly as she cast a glare in Terra's direction, telling her to deny the alien princess; Raven mentally noted that she needed to bring pain and suffering upon Beast-Boy for filling Starfire's mind with useless knowledge.

"Oh, but friend Terra does wish to go with us doesn't she?" Starfire asked as she floated over and proceeded to get right into Terra's personal bubble. The face of adorability that Starfire had put on was quickly bringing down all of Terra's defenses and with one more glance at Raven and then back to Starfire she was defeated.

"Yeah I would love to go…" Terra smiled slightly, muttering in defeat as the perky alien backed up a little and then proceeded to get into Ravens personal bubble and do the same thing she had done to the blonde; the result was the same.

"Oh it will be glorious we shall do the bonding while we look for new clothes, we shall eat of the snack bar and get the cheesy pretzels, we shall go to the arcade and preform the earthly ritual of playing the games, and a glorious time will be had by all!" Starfire's smile was close to blinding as she held up a pair of never before worn street clothes that Raven had stored in her closet long ago…

"WHOA!" Beast-Boy yelled as he, Cyborg, and Robin's jaws dropped at the sight of the three girls.

Starfire's wardrobe consisted of a simple pair of blue jeans with a star bedazzled on the back pocket, a white tee shirt with pink sleeves and a pink heart over her left breast, a brand new pair of sketchers, and a pink and white baseball cap. Starfire's hair was currently in a long ponytail.

Terra chose a very basic pair of deep blue skinny jeans, black tank top, and punk boots. The blonde's hair was left straight with a long bang covering her right eye; she also had a pair of black fingerless gloves on her hands and it was fairly obvious she was trying very hard to not stand out.

Raven was by far the most shocking to see since she never wore anything other than her leotard; the empath had on a pair of skinny jeans as well only hers were a dark black, a deep blue long sleeved shirt that was cut low in the back, and a regular pair of black tennis shoes.

How Starfire got Raven into those clothes will forever by a mystery…

"We are off to have the girl time!" Starfire cheered as she pulled both of the other two girls' out the front door and off towards the mall before the boys even had a chance to collect their thoughts and tell them to have a nice trip or how good they looked...

"I understand flying Terra since we don't want her to over use her powers just yet, but why did you also hold onto me? I can fly on my own." Raven muttered dejectedly as she and her two friends meandered into the mall.

"I thought it would be nice for you to conserve your energy; I know how tired you get when we go out together!" Starfire said happily, holding Raven and Terra's hands as she lead them through the mall as if they had never been there before and might get lost without her guidance.

Terra chuckled at the thought of Starfire pulling Raven through all sorts of shops against the little empath's will; the mental image was actually quite adorable.

"I think I remember Terra saying she was super excited to go in that store; you should go try on clothes with her!" Raven suggested in a sickeningly sweet happy voice which made Starfire almost visibly light up with excitement as she grabbed Terra's arm with both her hands and rocket into said store without a second's hesitation.

Terra was horrified at how quickly Raven had betrayed her and how she was so easily forced into being Starfire's dress up doll.

"Oh I think this would look good on you friend Terra, oh and this as well!" Starfire cheered as she hunted through the different clothes racks with one hand while keeping a firm grip on Terra's arm with the other. Starfire did this to make sure Terra did not get lost; Terra felt like it was so she couldn't get away.

Raven stood near the changing rooms laughing silently to herself at how happy both of them looked; even though Terra had a slight frown due to some of Starfire's choices and a large sweat drop on the back of her head, the blonde looked genuinely happy to be with her friends in the way her body moved and relaxed.

Her emotions; however, were extremely incoherent and now that Raven had time to focus on them she truly saw just how messed up the other girl was inside; much like how she was only days prior…

"I CAN CHANGE MYSELF! STARFIRE!" Terra shrieked as she was pulled into the changing room by the perky alien princess, who then proceeded to strip her down. Raven heard the shriek not the words and after her head jerked towards the booth she did little more than flex slightly to see past the curtain.

And Raven wasn't prepared for the sight; Terra stood there with a deep red blush on her face as Starfire tried to reach around her and pull off her shirt. Starfire was having a difficult time removing the other girl's shirt due to her squirming so the alien ended up doing little more than groping the blonde, which only added to the redness of her cheeks.

But the thing that was burned into Ravens mind forever was the sight of Terra's bottom half clad only in a black and yellow thong.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" Raven muttered as she quickly turned her head and tried to regain control of her mind; her emotions were a lot stronger since the fall of her father…no that was wrong, her emotions were now free to be felt since she was no longer under her father's control, but since she didn't know how to deal with emotions she locked them up anyway just like she always did…

So why was **_that_** emotion suddenly so hard to suppress?

It took a good half an hour for Starfire to be satisfied with her clothing choices for Terra; a half an hour that Raven spent trying to rid her mind of the muffled moans, quiet meeps, and shrill screams that emanated from the blonde, only to have more of those same sounds invade her ears moments later.

"I shall go and pay for all these lovely new clothes of yours friend Terra!" Starfire said happily as she floated over to the cash register.

"You. Are. Evil!" Terra said bitterly, shuddering slightly, as she walked over to where Raven sat, bright red blush still lingering on her face.

"Survival of the fittest my dear Terra, especially when it comes to outings with Starfire." Raven smirked as she looked up at the other girl, but it quickly faltered as she watched Starfire fly straight towards her while Terra's smile contorted into something truly wicked.

"Friend Terra says you are a big fan of the Dance Dance Revolution and you have been dying to play a few games with me! Come we shall not delay your enjoyment any further!" Starfire said joyfully as she now latched both her hands onto Raven's arm.

The empath paled, which was a difficult thing for her to accomplish due to her ashen grey complexion, as she was pulled away by the redhead; Terra's laugh echoing behind them.

Before Raven knew it she was inside the arcade and placed on the DDR game pad with Starfire taking the pad to her right; Raven swiftly glanced around the room to find that they had already draw the attention of damn near everyone in the mall and they hadn't even started their 'few games' yet…

Terra walked into the arcade and muscled past the crowd to find Raven and Starfire already on their first song, a fast paced cutesy song that did not match Raven's personality at all; never the less Raven was doing pretty good, but nowhere near the level of the alien princess.

"Go Rea, go Star, shake it!" Terra jeered as she pumped her fist to the music, inciting the rest of the crowd to do the same.

"You call me evil!" Raven complained as she tried to keep up with the movements on the screen, but her legs were starting to fail her; she never moved this much, even when she was fighting super villains!

"Survival Raven! You just got to survive!" Terra laughed as she continued to pump up the crowd for her two friends dancing performance.

"If you are having difficulties friend Raven I could come over to your side and assist you?" Starfire asked good naturedly, but that one sentence scared Raven to no end; if Starfire helped her do this stupid dance game she would never be able to reclaim her pride, so despite how much it pained her Raven fought through all three games they were allowed before they had to get off so others could have a turn.

"Truce?" Raven asked out of breath as she slumped into her seat at the food court.

"Truce." Terra agreed as she did the same.

Starfire had wondered off in search of food and snacks for them to eat since it was getting late and none of them had eaten dinner yet; leaving Terra and Raven alone to regroup and recover. The two sat in silence for a while before Terra worked up the nerve to speak.

"Just so you know… You um, uh look really… You did awesome at DDR." Terra face palmed mentally at how dumb she just sounded; all she had wanted to do was complement Raven on getting out of her comfort zone and doing a lot better than most first timers at the popular arcade game, so why did her words come out all jumbled?

"Thanks; although I didn't do nearly as well as Starfire." Raven said with a small smile, laughing inwardly at the other girl's awkward complement.

"I also want to tell you how well those clothes suit you, you look adorable!" Terra said the last part in a cutesy voice, since she was feeling more at ease around the empath, and got her desired reaction; Ravens eyes widened slightly as a faint pink blush spread on her cheeks, while somewhere something small exploded into millions of pieces.

"Well I think you look pretty hot in that thong of yours…" The words left Ravens mouth before she had the chance to even think about what those words implied; Terra's face exploded a bright cherry red and while Raven's wasn't nearly that shade it was still pretty dark for her.

Raven went over and over in her head at how she could have made such a slip up and it kept going back to that one emotion she just couldn't seem to suppress all the way when she was around the blonde girl.

The two sat there awkwardly for a few minutes until Raven felt a huge jolt of pain and fear tingle down Terra's emotions until that was the only thing clouding her mind.

"Did you steal that candy?" A young man no older than twenty-five angrily asked a small girl no older than seven who stood before him with tears in her eyes; Raven assumed they were related, most likely father and daughter.

"I did take it Daddy, but…" The little girl was cut off by a pretty hard smack to the cheek.

"No buts; I raised you better, now come on we are going to go apologize." The man said sternly, almost growling, as he dragged his now bawling child around the corner and out of sight.

Raven didn't approve of the man's actions, but since it was his kid she supposed he could discipline her how he wanted, he could have done worse things. What really got Ravens attention was the pained look on Terra's face; her skin was usually so lively and full of color, but now Terra's face looked quite pale.

"You okay Terra?" Raven asked cautiously, not wanting to upset the girl any further by asking unnecessary or upsetting questions.

"Just bad memories…" Terra whispered as she rubbed her sleeveless arms as if she were freezing to death.

It had happened to all of them at one time or another; a small phrase, a simple word, an action, anything could be a trigger to send you back to a time you don't want to be at. Robin couldn't handle circus tents and don't even bring a pet cage near Beast-Boy; usually they stayed away from those topics altogether, but now that Raven was confronted by one…

"I know I'm really not one who should say this, but talking about it might help." Raven decided she would push a little and try and save her friend from whatever horrible thoughts were currently plaguing her mind.

Terra looked up at the other girl and saw that Raven truly wished to help ease her pain, so she decided it couldn't really hurt telling the empath about her past; it was Raven who was surprised at how easily the blonde opened up to her and confided her secrets.

"I've had these powers since birth you know, when my father found out that I was gifted…well he decided he would take full advantage of that. His 'training' as he called it was just beatings that only escalated after my mother passed away, not like she did much to protect me anyway…" Terra said in such a hushed voice anyone other than Raven might not have been able to hear her.

"My mother died when I was four-ish I think? It's been so long… I was never good enough; I never had enough power for my father's liking, at the time all I could really do was throw some pebbles around so he beat me…every day, multiple times, with anything he could… So I ran away." Terra looked up at Raven with broken eyes, eyes that Raven thought Terra shouldn't be allowed to have.

"But you got away! That's a good thing; you never had to fight your father like I did." Raven tried to comfort her friend, but her lack of emotions and general people skills made her sound like she was putting herself over Terra; the blonde knew better though.

"That's the problem Raven; I never fought him. I know that if I had ever faced him again I could beat him easy; it wouldn't even be a challenge, but he's dead…and every time I think about him all I see is that large man who used to beat me… He scares me so much because all I've ever know from him is pain and I didn't have the chance to prove to him I wasn't worthless." Terra looked up at her violet haired friend and smiled.

"Terra…" Raven tried to find something to say, but couldn't; she didn't think comparing the two was right since she was a half demon and all, but all she could do was continue drawing the comparisons between the two of them and it hurt her.

"Thanks for listening Raven it means a lot to me!" Terra smiled as she stretched backward; popping her back on the chair she was sitting in.

"Friends I have returned!" Starfire called as she fly towards their table. "I have brought my very own creation of pizza, mustard and chocolate!" The alien said happily as she plopped the pizza box down in front of the two currently sitting.

"Mmmm delicious…" Terra shuddered as she took a bite of the pizza much to Starfire's delight.

Raven was confused by her own emotions, she was confused by Terra's emotions, she felt so jumbled inside with all that new information about her fellow Titan that it was driving her insane and yet… She felt so at peace with these two… Maybe 'doing the bonding' isn't so bad, as long as Terra is there to help take some of the load…

* * *

**Ending Notes: While Slade did help Terra learn to control her powers; she still was unable to completely understand them and then the time she spent in her stone prison pretty much erased anything he had put into her mind including the training. **

**It seems like it will be a Raven X Terra story after all.**


	3. Earthly Mind

**Author's Notes: So this story goes down a slightly different path then the TV show does; the TV show goes down a far different path then the comic does… So this story is rather AU in almost every aspect and yet it really isn't… Yeah I know it confuses me too, just don't think about it too much and try to enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or any merchandise related to it. However, I do own this story yay for me! Clap, Clap, Clap!**

* * *

"I can't do it… It hurts…" Terra sobbed as she tried to pull her foot out of the small magma pit, but was unable due to Slade's crushing grip on her thigh.

"What is magma Terra? It's just melted Earth, are you seriously so weak that you can't even stand this much?" Slade said stoically as he forced her leg deeper into the molten rock causing her to scream out in agony.

Tears started to fall down Terra's cheeks as she tried to focus on anything other than the pain she was feeling all through her body, but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't escape the blinding pain she was being put through.

"Most humans would have already lost their limb, but you are not like most humans are you? You are an irregularity." Slade said in a belittling tone as he shoved her leg deeper into the pit, gaining another strangled cry from the teen. "You aren't a half-demon, you aren't and alien, you are nothing but a freak of a human and you dare say that this is too much for you?" Slade hissed in an angry voice as his grip on her thigh and neck tightened.

Terra wished the nerve endings in her legs would die out, she wished her leg would just burn off, she wished in that moment that she could die and not have to feel such excruciating pain anymore… But none of that happened; she could feel the flesh on her foot and calf literally burning off, yet her body was still intact and still sending waves of unbearable pain coursing through her body.

The blonde's mind was so clouded with pain and fear that she didn't notice the rest of her body start to fail her; her heart started to skip beats, while her breathing became highly irregular and just when she was about to be granted respite from the suffering Slade pulled her leg out of the pit and pushed her over roughly so that she wouldn't fall in on accident.

"You are pathetic aren't you? You honestly thought that you could actually belong somewhere in this world, that you could belong with _**them**_?" Slade mocked as he walked around the girl's limb, near lifeless body. "Don't worry princess I'll be back soon and we'll make sure you get accustomed to that pain." Slade said with an undeniable grin under his mask as he left the cavern like room.

Terra couldn't move… The pain was just too much for her body and mind to deal with; she tried to make a piece of the celling fall down and end her miserable life, but her body just couldn't do anything else but try and cope with the torture it had been put through…

Although as time went on she became numb to the pain, numb to emotions, numb to her own thoughts and desires; she forgot about her old home and those who had hurt her. The world seemed so empty to her, so dark, as she stepped into the pit… Magma flowed all around her, up to her thighs, then her hips, soon her shoulders, and finally over her head.

Did it still hurt? Of course it did, but not nearly as bad as her past. Was it uncomfortable? Without a doubt, but it wasn't as bad as apologizing for messing up when she was only trying to help. Did it stop her tears? No…for some reason, even in this fiery hole that helped dull everything in the world around her; her tears were still bitter as they slid down her cheeks…

* * *

Raven had realized something very important after their first few days of training; Terra's eyes glowed yellow when she used her powers, her hands and the objects she was moving also glowed a faint yellow even though it was harder to see due to the light brown color that the earth usually sported, and even though it was very rare, on occasion, Terra muttered things under her breath to help her with harder tasks.

"Yeah… Geokinesis that's my power remember?" Terra asked in confusion when Raven told her about these observations. Raven understood where Terra was coming from, but when Raven looked closer at the girl she could see she was different from other Earth users; who else loses control of their power to such an extent other than herself…? Certainly not any other Earth gifted super human.

"Think about my powers Terra and what it looks like when I'm in battle." Raven said with a small hint of excitement in her voice; Terra thought about how Raven's eyes glowed and how when she picked something up to use in a fight it was engulfed in a black aura…

"Wait, you can't mean…" Terra said in shock as she looked over at her 'teacher' and best friend with wide eyes, seemingly understanding where Raven was going with this conversation.

"Yes; Terra you're a sorceress!"

Since the source of Terra's powers had revealed themselves to Raven; the empath decided to take a different approach at training the other girl. They started out small, daily tea sessions and a lot of quite time within Raven's incense filled room; it wasn't long until Raven insisted Terra join her in meditation.

At first the sessions went wonderfully, but it soon became apparent that Terra was simply waiting for Raven to become absorbed in her meditation before she would move about and think on random things; Raven swiftly put a stop to this, but once she actually got Terra into a deep state of meditation…

"Terror, agony, suffering…why is she feeling those emotions…?" Raven wondered to herself as she stole a glance at the blonde girl sitting across from her on the roof of Titan Tower; Terra's face showed no signs of the torment going on in her mind, but Raven could sense it none the less.

Raven knew that meditation was hard, which is why she gave Terra the focusing crystal to use since it was her first time to ever do such a long term 'soul-searching'. The smallest titan also supposed that getting your emotions in check for the first time could be a pretty painful thing, but it should never bring about this sort of a reaction especially since they hadn't even gone very deep into the subconscious yet.

"Terra come back to me, we need to talk." Raven said with authority as she touched the bright red crystal and literally forced the other girl out of her thoughts.

Now that she wasn't stuck in that continual loop of anguish Terra's eyes began to flood with tears. "Why did you stop me Raven?" Terra asked, her voice cracking, as she tried to hide the fact that she was crying.

"What happened in your mind to make you feel things like that?" Raven asked slowly and calmly, reaching out and resting a hand on the Earth mage's shoulder. This seemed like a friendly gesture, but there was more to it than that; Raven was actually sending out a barely noticeable wave of magic that acted like sedative so to help Terra relax a little.

"My time with Slade… I tried to think about other things, happier times, but my thoughts always went back to his 'training'…" Terra said with a small shudder of displeasure as she allowed her hair to fall over her face, curtaining the emotions written all over her face.

True the focusing crystal nearly forced you to relieve your memories, to an experienced sorcerer or sorceress it simply provided a quick descent into the mind, but why did it keep Terra in that particular set of memories; that was what Raven couldn't figure out.

"Terra you aren't like other heroes and villains that have Earth based powers; you are far stronger and more adept at controlling the Earth than anyone else due to your heritage as a sorceress." Raven paused to let that sink into the blondes head before she continued. "I did some research on you and found out all about your background…"

Terra's head snapped up as she looked at the other girl with fear pooling in her eyes; Raven simply continued.

"You're the illegitimate daughter of a king; your father sent you away to live in seclusion with your mother, but after finding out you were blessed with a gift of power he wanted you back. He didn't tell anyone of his daughter and while you were being beaten behind the scenes, your half-brother rose to fame as a hero… Of course you wanted to play the villain…" Raven had pulled Terra into a hug at this point, since the younger girl had started balling near uncontrollably.

Raven gently stroked the other girl's back with a light smile on her face; it felt good to Raven, being able to comfort someone with actual emotions… Raven was beyond awkward when it came to showing emotions, which is why she kept them locked up still, but in this moment it was the most natural thing in the world for her…

"Terra you are blessed of the goddess Terra, who you are obviously named after; you are a sorceress, a priestess who is highly favored by the goddess; however, to grasp the full extent of your powers you have to clear your mind of all that hurt and suffering…and I am going to help you." Raven said with a small determined grin as she lightly touched their foreheads together, pulled out a small brown mirror, and held it up in front of Terra…

Raven opened her eyes to find herself floating in a large expanse of darkness; there were no floors, no celling, no anything that she could use to tell where she was.

"Hello birthday girl."

Raven turned around sharply to see Slade standing a few feet away from her, looking completely content in this world of utter darkness.

"Deathstroke…" Raven muttered angrily as she prepped herself for battle, only to find her powers didn't work in this world of endless dark.

"It's been quite some time since I've been called that name… Don't bother; you can't use your powers here after all it isn't your mind, now is it?" Slade said mockingly as he leaned back against something, but thanks to the sheer black of everything around her Raven couldn't tell what.

"Get out of her mind Deathstroke! You've hurt her enough as it is!" Raven growled trying her absolute best to look intimidating; however, she knew the man was a skilled martial artist so going up against him in combat without her powers was a bad idea.

"True she did suffer quite a lot of physical pain, but now she had mastery over elements of her powers that she has yet to even tap into… I do regret not knowing about her unstable emotional past; perhaps if I did I would have been able to make her a better partner instead of the outcome at the volcano…" Slade mussed as he started to walk around Raven in a circle.

"I don't plan on staying and I doubt she will have any more terrible flash backs to her time with me, but if you think that I was the most pressing emotional disturbance in her than you are just as foolish as she is." With those words Slade drug is hand in a large arc across the blackness and within seconds it started to bend and distort.

A blinding flash caught Raven off guard and when she finally could open her eyes again she found herself standing in a vast dessert; large stony pillars littered the landscape, while the blazing sun was caught behind a few clouds.

Raven had to admit it was a much nicer mental plain then her own, but she should have expected something like this from Terra, she was an Earth sorceress after all.

"Yo, Raven!" Terra shouted happily as she flew over to the cloaked girl and jumped off the large rock she was using as a mode of transit.

Raven blushed slightly at the sight of Terra in just a pair of black sandals, her tan shorts, and a simple black bra; the empath was relieved that her hood was up so that she didn't have to explain the pinkness in her cheeks to the other girl.

"Aren't you hot Raven?" Terra asked innocently as she noticed the shorter girl was still wearing her deep blue cloak even though they were in the middle of the desert; Raven hadn't even noticed the heat until the blonde had brought it up.

"Now that you say that…" Raven muttered roughly, upset that the taller girl had brought the overbearing heat to the forefront of her mind. Raven was about to pull her hood off, since her blush had finally died down, but was stunned to find herself now wearing the same pair of black sandals, tan shorts, and a simple black bra as Terra.

So much for her blush dying down…

"There; since we're in my head, which is super awesome by the way, I can control just about everything here so I decided to help you out with something cooler!" Terra said joyfully as she gave Rave the peace sign, making Raven sign.

Raven just couldn't be mad at the other girl though, since she was only trying to be nice; although Raven did feel a little violated at having her clothes morphed away without her input, not to mention she had never worn such skimpy clothes before so that was getting to her as well…

"Well we are obviously here for a reason so let's go find it shall we?" Raven commanded more so than asked, since she was embarrassed and stressed with all that had just happened in the last ten minutes, but it didn't seem to bother Terra who just happily fell in line behind Raven as she walked.

The two walked and talked for what seemed like hours; they talked about their pasts and about how much their fathers suck, they talked about the benefits of being a sorceress and how cool it was that they got to do this kind of thing because of it, they talked about friends and life in general. The natures of their talks were always happy and cheerful, but that atmosphere of joy and laughter quickly died at the sound of a little girl's scream…

The world of Terra's mind suddenly got very cold and very dark as large black clouds rolled across the sky in numbers uncountable and again a child's scream echoed a crossed the land.

Raven looked back at Terra to find her face had paled a look of fear ghosting over her features; Raven knew that the heart wrenching sound of a child being beaten was none other than Terra's own voice. The empath wasted no time in grabbing Terra's hand and running towards the sound of the cries, even though Terra put up a little bit of a fight in the beginning she eventually allowed Raven to lead her.

Raven's breath hitched in her throat at the sight of a tiny Terra lying in the dirt, bloody and bruised, as a much larger man stood over her with what looked like a whip of some sort.

The child begged her father to stop, he beat her. The child begged for someone to help her or make him stop, he beat her. The child tried to throw as much Earth as she could at her father to stop him…he beat her…

Terra couldn't handle the sight of her own beatings, nor the seemingly endless memories that flooded her mind, and collapsed to her knees with tears streaming down her face.

"You have to stop him Terra; you have to stand up to him!" Raven encouraged, helping Terra to her feet and giving her a little push in the direction of one of her worst memories being played out in front of her in real time.

Seeing the venerable form of her younger self stirred something inside Terra and with a burst of courage she ran in front of the smaller version of herself and threw her arms out to her sides and yelled at her father to stop…

Ravens eyes widened in horror as she watched Terra flinch when the large man swung his whip and was absorbed into the memory, now taking the beatings for real instead of only remembering them.

"You dare defy me!" The man bellowed as his whip made contact with his daughters face, cutting her just below the left eye.

"I'm sorry! I should have known better." Terra sobbed as she curled into a ball, hoping that she could become small enough that he couldn't hit her anymore.

"No Terra; you are more powerful than him! You have to show him that power; I'm here for you!" Raven shouted as loud as she could to try and reach the girl's ears, since she found she could no longer move the bottom half of her body. "You don't have to take his beatings anymore; you have friends who care about you and will help you no matter what situation you get yourself in!" The dark haired girl's voice echoed throughout the world and if she didn't know any better she could have sworn some of the dark clouds started to disappear with every word.

"But Raven… I'm worthless, I'm scum, I can't even use my powers right…" Terra whined as she took another blow to her back from her father's whip.

"You're not worthless; I believe in you Terra! You can do anything you put your mind to and I respect that about you. It took a lot of effort and a lot of help from my friend's for me to beat my father, so I am going to do everything it takes to help you now…" Raven shouted as she tried to will her legs to move so she could go and protect the other girl.

"I love you Terra and I can't stand to see you keep hurting!"

Hearing those words… Hearing those words that she knew she would never hear made something inside Terra snapped and right before the whip could strike its next blow; Terra rolled out of the way.

"You are worthless and because of that you will never be love…never be loved…never be loved…never…loved…"

That's what she truly feared; not the beatings, not the scorn, not the degrading names… No Terra feared being alone, she feared being forgotten, she feared that due to who she was no one would ever love her.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA you were wrong you old bastered; I'm not worthless, I can use my powers, and I am loved!" Terra shouted happily; tears of joy tailing down her face, quickly replacing the tears of pain and fear.

"You Dare!" The big man bellowed as he raised his whip in the air.

"Oh, I dare! And I'm going to kick your ass!" Terra shouted as she raised her hands, eyes starting to glow a deep goldenrod, as the world around them began to shake.

"Negari Imperium Terrae!"

The world around them exploded as Terra showed off her true potential; everything in sight was utterly destroyed, except for the small patch of earth that Raven was standing on.

* * *

It was late, nearly three in the morning when Raven opened her eyes to see the familiar view from the top of Titan Tower. Terra had finally beaten her father and from what Raven could tell she had finally mastered her powers as well.

"I guess this makes us lovers now huh?" Terra asked cheekily despite how weak she was, using that much power even if it is just in the mind still requires quite a bit of energy.

Raven smiled slightly as she bent down and picked up Terra before floating back into the tower and towards her room. "Yeah; I guess it does…"

* * *

**Ending Notes: Sorry this one is a thousand some words shorter than the last chapter, but I didn't want to tack anything else onto this scene; I think the next chapter may be the last one, but I may do two more we will just have to see where my mind goes for chapter four!**

**In case you were wondering Terra's three word phrase for complete control of her powers (Just like Raven) is Latin for "Undeniable Control of Earth" **


End file.
